


Nice Ones

by VolatileHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Body Image, Body Positivity, Breasts, Large Breasts, M/M, Omega Verse, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Teenagers, i have a cat to feed, im poor, no seriously, omegas have boobs, please dont, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatileHeart/pseuds/VolatileHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collin is self-conscious about his large breasts. Gavin helps him out... kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Two posts in one day? Bro. (Technically it's been two days, because I posted my last story before midnight... so let's just say that I posted two things within a twenty-four hour time period.)

“Sweetheart, go grab the mail for me please.”

Collin obeyed his mother without a second thought, stepping outside from the kitchen door and making his way down the driveway towards the mailbox. It was only when he was halfway there that he noticed he was still wearing the T-shirt that he’d slept in—with no bra.

He flushed and hurried to the mailbox, gathering the bills and junk mail into his hands before closing it back.

He jumped when he felt something brushing at his feet. A small white dog was sniffing curiously at his house shoes, looking up at the omega and panting, seemingly smiling.

“Oh… hi there…” He reached down to pet the dog, when he noticed a leash leading from its collar to…

He glanced up, and all the blood drained from his face. Before him stood Gavin, an alpha that he knew from school.

“Hey Collin.” He greeted, face as expressionless as ever. His dark hair was messy and unbrushed—he’d obviously just gotten out of bed as well.

“…H…hey.” Collin stammered, crossing his arms over his chest.

He’d always been self-conscious about his breasts. It wouldn’t be a problem if they were small and perky like most omegas’, but Collin had been blessed with a tiny frame and D-cups instead. His mother had told him he was lucky, but Collin had yet to reap the benefits of his well-endowed chest. All it’d brought him so far was back pain and embarrassment.

He looked down uncomfortably, staring at his slippers and avoiding eye contact with the alpha.

Gavin raised his brows very slightly. It didn’t take a genius to realize that Collin was having one of those omega-moments, where he tried to hide one of the most attractive parts of his body in shame. He didn’t really understand omegas, but as an alpha, he figured it was his job to make Collin feel better about himself. So, he did the best thing he could think to do in that particular situation.

“You have nice breasts.” He made a squeezing gesture at his own chest. “Alphas like big breasts. You shouldn’t be embarrassed by them.”

Without so much as another word, he walked away, calling the dog to follow.

Collin hurriedly retreated back inside, left the mail on the kitchen table, and hid in his room until noon, considering what Gavin had said.

He looked down his shirt and frowned. If Gavin thought they were nice, then that had to mean something, because Gavin never showed interest in anyone. (Or anything, for that matter.)

Collin wasn’t able to look Gavin in the eye again, but he had to admit that he did feel a little more confident about his breasts from that point on.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short. I just had a little plot bunny that I felt like writing out. Let me know what you want me to write next, if you have any ideas! <3


End file.
